


Life Expectancy

by daisybelle



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Post 5.13, Written for the QAF Giftxchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisybelle/pseuds/daisybelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian is looking for the perfect gift for Justin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Expectancy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/gifts).



> Finally managing to repost this story from the collection on Livejournal. The gift request was: Fic hurt/comfort, light angst with a happy ending, fluff, romance Brian/Justin – Brian’s never been all that great at the whole gift-giving thing, but this year he wants to make Christmas one Justin will remember – for all the right reasons. The quest for the perfect gift, Brian Kinney-style. Would love an appearance from the lovely Daphne Chanders

_"Daphne! It's so good to hear you. How was London?"_  
  
_"Justin! It was great, it was absolutely fucking fantastic; you wouldn't believe it."_  
  
_Justin smiled at the enthusiasm in his best friend's voice. He had missed her desperately during her six month stay in London – with the different time zones, her being busy as a resident in one of London’s hospitals, it hadn't been easy to arrange phone calls that contained more than greetings and general statements about their respective well-beings._  
  
_"Okay, spill!"_  
  
_"Not so fast, first I want to know how your glorious return went. Did Brian expected you with open arms?"_  
  
_"Of course not, but you wouldn't believe what he got me for Christmas!"_  
  
_"Tell me, tell me."_  
  
_"Okay, okay. Do you want the long version or the short?"_  
  
_"The long version, how can you ask? You know that you are my only resource for a fulfilling love life, of course I need all the details."_  
  
_Before Justin could launch in his retelling of the past months, his partner of the past eight years arrived. Upon seeing that Justin was on the phone, he brushed a kiss on his partner's cheek, raising one eyebrow questioningly._  
  
_"It's Daphne, I'm telling her about Christmas," Justin mouthed. "It was the best Christmas ever,” he added, catching one of his partner’s hands and kissing the palm._  
  
_Brian could only agree, remembering the past weeks._

* * *

**3 months before Christmas**  
  
The midweek staff meeting was actually one of Brian's favorite meetings. Especially since it meant that each ad-exec had to present his current projects to the complete stuff – which actually meant that Brian got a good impression of his employees and who was worth his money. Or as Cynthia claimed it was a good way to satisfy his control issues because Kinnetik had grown so much that Brian couldn't handle each account even if he wanted.  
  
Although today he wasn't impressed with his latest recruitment's presentation. The man had been working on a new campaign for Remson Pharmaceuticals – their 'cuddling campaign' had been a disaster regarding the sales figures and they had begged to be taken back on Kinnetik's client list – and was now droning on and on about life expectancy in males and benefitting factors and what not.  
  
By the looks around the table, Brian would do everyone a favor if he interrupted the monologue. Clearly the pitch in front of the client had to be done by somebody else, although Brian actually liked the boards. But before he could say anything, Ellie, his new assistant since he had promoted Cynthia, entered the conference room to announce a call from Justin.  
  
Slightly worried Brian left the conference room but not without a pointed glare to Cynthia and Ted who nodded encouragingly. Satisfied that they would explain his displeasure to his newest employee, he wondered about Justin's call. It wasn't unusual for the blond to call during office hours – he was on Brian's very short list of people who got always access to him for a reason – but Justin also knew about the staff meeting and wouldn't normally interrupt it.  
  
“Sunshine, if you miss my cock then now ...”  
  
“I'm coming home,” declared Justin on the other end of the line and Brian took a careful breath to swallow down the hope that always erupted when Justin declared something along those lines.  
  
“When?” Brian forced himself to ask casually. 'And how long?' He didn't utter the second question but they both knew by now that it was always implied, although it was never actually voiced. As usual Justin heard both parts.  
  
“In about a month.” And then he added. “Permanently.”  
  
“What the fuck, Sunshine?”  
  
“I've got an agent. I've got a solo show. There is no need to peddle my ass anymore on the streets of New York. I miss you. I want to live where you live, so don't you dare telling me otherwise.”  
  
“Sunshine.” Brian began but couldn't continue. He had never dared to believe that Justin was coming back, he had just lived for those weekends when they could see each other and the too short visits and hoped that one day Kinnetik would be big enough to actually start an office in New York.  
  
“I'm coming home, Brian.” Justin's voice had lost the edge of his earlier explanation and was now more soothing, penetrating the disbelief in Brian's head.  
  
“Justin.” Brian sighed helplessly.  
  
“I know.” Brian could hear his partner's smile. “Later?”  
  
“Later.”

* * *

**2 months before Christmas**  
  
The next month was spent with various trips to New York, each time sorting through all the stuff Justin had acquired (or Brian had provided him with) during his time in the Big Apple. Some of the stuff Justin gave away to other ‘starving artists’ he had met during his time in the city, other things he decided would make a nice contribution to the studio he planned on renting in Pittsburgh. And the rest would find a new home when they'd found a new home. (They had sold Britin shortly after Justin’s move to New York since the long drive was impractical for Brian and Justin didn’t know if and when he would return to Pittsburgh.) Of course each and every packed box was celebrated in their own special style – with blow and hand jobs or several rounds of fucking at the end of each day.  
  
On his last weekend in New York Justin convinced Brian to see an exhibition about sculptures in one of the smaller galleries in Chelsea. It wasn't Brian's favorite artistic medium and this exhibition was more about modern art and didn't featured any classic sculptures of toned bodies, but Brian still followed his usual modus operandi when he was in New York – staying close to Justin. Besides even if the art didn't meet his taste, he always enjoyed watching Justin dissecting every piece with his eyes and at one point even discussing techniques and viewpoints with one of the artists.  
  
What Brian didn't enjoy was Justin's unusual silence as they slowly made their way back to Justin's apartment through the mild fall day. He had learnt by now that a quiet Justin was seldom a good sign.  
  
“Having second thoughts?”  
  
“What? ... no, NO!” Justin hastily assured him. “I just felt so small.”  
  
“Believe me, regarding the things that count, you are definitely not small.” Brian leered which earned him a playful slap on his forearm from Justin. Brian retaliated by grabbing Justin's hand and pulling him closer, stealing a kiss that Justin eagerly met. When they came up for air, Brian leant his forehead against Justin's and asked.  
  
“What is it, Sunshine?”  
  
Justin stepped away and sighed. “It's nothing.”  
  
Brian frowned. “Justin.”  
  
Justin turned around and repeated firmly. “It is nothing. Really. Maybe artistic deficiencies.”  
  
Brian raised one elegant eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"Sometimes when I see other artists, sculptors or even somebody working with clay, I get this feeling that what I do is not enough, that I simply put color on a canvas and that's it. But they form things with their hands. Real objects, something you can touch. But you shouldn't touch the paint or it won't last. It's ... well, artistic deficiencies."  
  
“Do you want to create something to touch?”  
  
“Sometimes.” Justin whispered. “Sometimes I'd like to try.”  
  
“What keeps you from trying it?”  
  
“I'm a painter, I draw, I paint. I wouldn't even know where to start. Do I start with sculptures or work with wood?”  
  
“You could start anywhere you'd like, anything you'd want to try out.”  
  
Brian reached out again for Justin and pulled him back in his arms, hugging him closely and feeling the smaller frame melting against his body.  
  
“And just for the record; I think you are an amazing artist and everything you create is something I'd want to touch and cherish.”  
  
He kissed the top of Justin's head and when Justin look up at him thankfully, he also kissed his nose and his lips.  
  
“I love you.” Justin whispered and Brian closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the feeling for a moment before hugging Justin closer.  
  
“Me, too,” he whispered back and watched the small version of Justin's trademark smile appear when they resumed their way back.

* * *

**One month before Christmas**  
  
“I can't believe you have to fly to Berlin.”  
  
“I'm sorry, but the offer still stands. You could come with me.”  
  
“I have too much to do for the show and Christmas with Mel and Linds visiting and everybody having Christmas Dinner with us. I'll be probably too busy to miss you.”  
  
“It's still one month till Christmas.”  
  
“Well, then I get a head start on your present.”  
  
“I already got my present.”  
  
Justin blushed slightly and stood on his toes to press a kiss on Brian's lips. Despite his plans for the upcoming days he would miss the other man terribly, but he also knew that the flight couldn't be scheduled otherwise. The client was a rising star in the fashion industry and his clothes made even Brian forego his Armani and Prada sometimes.  
  
With the knowledge of too many hours spent flying from Pittsburgh airport, Brian steered them both through the airport to the security check. A look to the display confirmed that he still had some time for a proper goodbye before he had to board the plane. He turned to Justin who looked at him with an adorable mixture of longing and resolve and couldn't resist the small pout of those very kissable lips. He also wasn't entirely happy with the timing of this flight, but besides looking forward to meeting a prospective new client, he also hoped that the time apart might give him the right inspiration for the perfect Christmas gift for Justin. He already had some high end art materials in the backhand, but he wanted something special for their first Christmas together after New York.  
  
The flight was as boring and eventless as any good flight. Brian had enough time to work on his campaign, catch up on some sleep and arrived without any problem in the late afternoon in Berlin. The meeting was scheduled for the next day, so he tried to fight the jet lag by exploring the city. He was especially interested in one photography exhibition that he read about in one of the on-flight magazines. Brian admired the black and white pictures of the ever changing Berlin landscape and wondered idly what Justin's artistic eye would make of them.  
  
The meeting with the client went better than expected, so Brian could hardly refuse the client's invitation to one of the recently opened Christmas markets. He wasn't particularly impressed by the Glühwein, never having been a friend of hot alcoholic beverages, but when he explored the market further, he also discovered the corner with handmade articles. Beside the expected scarves and socks or Christmas figures (he bought some for Debbie and Justin), he also found a stand with African carvings.  
  
He admired the smooth surface of the items and even interviewed the seller on their origin. The woman in front of him only spoke broken English, but it was enough for Brian to at least understand that it stemmed from an artistic village somewhere in Africa. More importantly though, he finally had the perfect idea for Justin's gift. As a ‘thank you’ for the inspiration and because he really liked the carved figures in front of him, he bought one of the pieces and went back to search his hosts. He might now have the perfect idea, but it also meant a lot of work for him.

* * *

**Christmas Day**  
  
Justin awoke on Christmas Day in his favorite way – enclosed in the warm embrace of Brian's arms, his head against his partner's chest, with his steady heartbeat as a calming rhythm. He still cherished those moments – waking up close to Brian, after going to bed with Brian and sharing a bed with Brian – and he absolutely loved to just lie there and breathe in Brian's unique smell.  
  
Judging from the light it was still early, so Justin decided to let his partner sleep instead of waking him. Although the temptation was hard to fight – not only because it could result in one of those lazy morning fucks that took ages, but also because he felt as excited as a little boy because it was Christmas. His first Christmas with Brian, with them as equal partners, on the same page of their relationship. And he was curious what Brian would think of his gift for him – a painting of their first night in Britin after Brian’s proposal.  
  
He didn't try to think too hard what Brian might have gotten him. After the disastrous interlude with the hustler, Brian had gotten better at choosing presents for him, but during his New York stint they tended to be more of the practical kind. Grocery or art shop deliveries, a new coat when he had torn his old one, a portable heater during one of coldest winters in the decade. Justin didn't dare to hope that Brian would chose this Christmas for one of his outrageous romantic gestures, so he tried to keep his expectations low.  
  
Caught up in his own thoughts it took soft fingertips gliding down his backside for him to realize that Brian had woken up. Justin lifted his head, stretching himself to reach Brian's mouth for a soft brush of lips that slowly turned into a deep, wet kiss. But just as Justin began to move himself up and explore his partner's body, Brian ended the kiss.  
  
“Got to take a leak, Sunshine,” Brian murmured and left the bed.  
  
Justin took the chance and took Brian's present out of his hiding spot under the bed and waited for Brian's return. His eyes grew big as he saw Brian carrying a big flat, white box decorated with a golden bow back into the bedroom.  
  
“Merry Christmas, Sunshine,” Brian smiled almost shyly as he offered the box to Justin. Hastily Justin exchanged his gift against the box, eagerly attacking the bow to open it. Inside the box were envelopes – lots of envelopes. Justin looked questioningly at his partner.  
  
“Open them,” Brian smirked.  
  
The first envelope contained a card written by his partner: 'Voucher for one 4-week-course of photography in Berlin'. Again Justin looked at his partner, this time Brian just looked pointedly at the other envelopes in the box. So Justin opened the next one – this contained a voucher for carving in an African Art village. The next one was for finger-painting with Gus in Toronto (Justin had to smile at the idea), another one for creating ice sculptures in Norway, the next one for silk painting in Beijing, paper creating in Tokyo, glassblowing in Italy, creating metal sculptures in Manchester – all in all 37 envelopes, each with a different voucher for a different kind of art workshop.  
  
“What does it mean?”

* * *

_“So, what does it mean?” Daphne asked impatiently. “You can't stop at the best part!”_  
  
_“As I said, there were 37 vouchers. One for each year until Brian turns 75, the average life expectancy for male Americans. Each year I can use one of the vouchers to explore one other form of art and he will travel with me.”_  
  
_"Justin!" Daphne's voice sounded choked._  
  
_“I know.” His own voice also trembled. He had known Brian loved him, but he never expected something like this despite their short engagement a few years ago. It was the ultimate commitment – Brian Kinney-style._


End file.
